


Notice me!

by Sphix



Series: Tumblr SQ prompts [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swan Queen fandom - Fandom
Genre: Anti CS, Anti Hook, F/F, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphix/pseuds/Sphix
Summary: Emma tries to get Regina's attention (tumblr prompt)





	Notice me!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one shot. A tumblr request (http://swanqueen-in-gotham.tumblr.com/post/159673592572/regina-works-at-a-bar-and-emma-comes-in-for-a) and I hope you like it. Comments are very much appreciated. It's not betaed!

Drying and polishing the freshly washed glasses, Regina let’s her eyes wander over her bar – _the forbidden fruit._

The brunette caught a glimpse of blonde hair. Eyeing the blonde woman, she places the tray of now clean glasses on the shelf.

Emma sat between Ruby and Kathryn, as she was watching Regina from afar. If she was truly honest to herself, yes…she had a little crush on the bar owner.

“Emma, you’re staring!” Ruby said, grinning into her drink and tilting her head a little bit to the side, as she watched Emma blush.

“I am not.” Emma hisses embarrassment evident in her voice. “Yes, you are. But that’s okay; she’s a beautiful woman after all.” Chuckling, Kathryn winks at Emma.

Truth be told, Emma tried to gain Regina’s attention since a few months now. But it was always a futile attempt.

 

I would love to give her a good shag!” A male voice, thick with an Irish accent reaches Emma’s ears. Turning her head around, she sees none other than Killian Jones. Or Hook as his friends liked to call him. Because he was such a handsome guy, you’d be hooked! Emma scoffed at her train of thoughts.

He’s been a regular and has always tried to get into Regina’s pants. And it made Emma’s blood boil!

“Son of a bitch!” Mumbling to herself, Emma clenches her fist, breathing deep and controlled, she tried to calm her rattled nerves. **She would not give into this!**

“Although, she seems a bit rigid, but hey, get her drunk and the party starts!” That earned Killian a loud laugh from his friends and Emma saw red.

 

“I hope you enjoyed the night here, get home safely.” Regina smiled at her guests, when loud clatter and voices reached her.

Turning her head around, the brunette saw the blonde woman – who had Killian by his collar.

“You stupid asshole, you do no talk about her like that!” Emma snarled and Killian laughed loudly.

“What is all of this?” A raspy voice appeared and momentarily Emma froze. It was Regina! _Oh god…._

 

“This woman is harassing me!” Killian growled and his eyes flickered over to Regina, who regarded both questioningly.

“This man has talked very badly about you. He’s even mentioned getting you drunk.” Ruby clarified, jumping to Emma’s defence.

At that Regina’s eyebrows rose and she looked at Jones. “Miss….?” She slowly asked.

“Swan…” Emma growled, eyes still fixated on the man.

“Miss Swan, would you be so kind and let go of Mister Jones?” Regina requested, not unkind.

 

Hesitating a moment, Emma slowly lowered Killian and taking a step back.

“Graham, David. Please remove him from my bar.” Regina called over her shoulder, to her bouncers. “Mister Jones, I do not accept such behaviour and asides from that? Me ever dating you? I’m not into men, especially not into the likes of you. And no amount of alcohol could ever change that!” Regina said coolly.

Jones tried to protest, but Graham and David gave him a rough shove and he stumbled towards the entry of the bar.

 

“Now Miss Swan, how would you like a drink on the house?” Regina asked and her eyes travelled over the blondes body.

Emma’s mouth went dry and she gaped at the brunette. Ruby shoved the blonde lightly and Emma swallowed.

 

“Uh…hm..yeah, sure.” Emma stuttered and Regina watched her with amusement in her eyes.

At that the brunette turned and started walking to her counter. Emma followed suit and fist bumped the air. _Finally!_


End file.
